Welcome to Gotham discotinued
by Newworlds
Summary: Batman has competition. This guy has no problems killing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so I apologize if it isn't very good. This story takes place in an alternate version of the DC universe that I made up.

* * *

Another dark, foggy, night in Gotham, but then every night in the city was. The figure on the rooftop found himself wondering why as he scanned the city for crime. Suddenly a bright light appeared on the clouds above. With a flash of blue fire the Batman was in the air.

Atop the GCPD(Gotham City Police Department) headquarters Commissioner Gordon waited for the Dark Knight. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw no one. When Gordon looked back a figure stood before him.

"Boo" said the newcomer

"Dammit man!" exclaimed the commissioner.

Before him stood the masked and trench-coated vigilante called the Batman.

"Everytime. Everytime " said the Bat, suppressing a laugh.

The Batman had something of a mouth. As helpful as he was Gordon sometimes wished he was more serious; like that guy in Metropolis.

"A friend of yours showed up about half an hour ago and demanded to be arrested. He refuses to talk to anyone but you"

The commissioner and the masked crime fighter marched down the stairs to a holding cell. Inside was a familiar purple clad villain.

"Hello Batsy!"

Despite his unnerving demeanor and mismatched (usually wrong sized) clothing the Joker was something of a mastermind. If he had turned himself in then he had an ulterior motive; or he had seen the error of his ways and was reforming, but it was probably an ulterior motive.

"Finally realized that crime doesn't pay?" asked the Bat

"Actually I'm here to tell that you can retire now. I'm afraid you've been replaced."Replied the clown

"I didn't think you cared." The hero said sarcastically."What the hell do you mean 'replaced'."

"I thought you were supposed to be smart." Joker said with a sigh "Imagine coming home one evening to find that all your henchmen have been shot. I mean, it was hilarious (I couldn't stop laughing for five minutes) but that sort of thing makes you fear for your life"

"And that's why you're here, because you're more afraid of death than of anything else."

"Hey insanity doesn't equal stupidity"

After a moment the Batman turned to leave.

"He's telling the truth" he said in a voice that didn't betray his confusion

"How do you know?" questioned the commissioner.

Standing inches away from the commissioner's face the Dark Knight replied" Because I'm Batman!"

Without another word he went outside and took off.

* * *

Please post a review and tell me if you like it so far or if I deserve to be struck down. I'll be posting another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any DC characters. Shocking I know_

* * *

Bruce Wayne was the son of two of Gotham's wealthiest and most famous people. However his life changed permanently when a shooter killed his parents. Resolving to prevent crimes like this from happening he began to study anything he could, particularly martial arts and technology.

With the help of his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce designed and built a partially robotic suit that gave him enhanced strength, flight, and razor sharp claws. Inside his mask was; an interface that allowed him to communicate directly with his computer and, instruments that let him monitor a person's vitals (that's how he knew Joker was telling the truth. Finally, to Alfred's confusion, he wore a trench coat with a stylized bat on it. When the Butler asked why, the young Wayne replied, "Trench coats are cool."

* * *

After his parents' death, Bruce had developed a somewhat sarcastic personality and this carried over to his alter ego. The Batman would often make cynical remarks during a fight, which irritated his enemies to no end.

Although he currently had no sidekick, The Batman had in the past had a protégé by the name of Robin. The first one, Richard Grayson, now lived in Bludhaven and had adopted the name Nightwing and a new costume to go with it. The other, Tim Drake, had joined the young team called the Teen Titans and went by the name of Red Robin.

However there was one other Robin who was unknown to most of the world. Jason Todd had only taken the name for a few weeks when it happened. During a fight with a gang of Joker minions the boy had been captured and held prisoner. By the time Batman had found where he was being held it was too late. Above Jason's barely recognizable body was Joker holding a bloodied crowbar.

Bruce had beaten the Clown to within an inch of his life after he saw it. Afterwards he had become nearly suicidal and often exposed himself to situations that would almost certainly kill him. It wasn't until he met Drake that he was able to accept Jason's death and even then he made sure that Tim had more rigorous training than either Grayson or Todd had.

To this day Bruce saw Jason's death as his greatest failure. But rather than let it drag him down he used it as greater motivation to continue his war on the criminals of the city.

* * *

let me know if you like it (or hate it). Sorry the chapters are so short


End file.
